Fun and Games
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: Rose's mother abused Rose at the age of twelve. Dimitri had saved her years ago. Rose is enrolled at the academy and Lissa is her best frined. But she hates to be touched! Then, Rose's mother comes back into Rose's life! What will Dimitri do? PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does! All I own are the plot and the some of the character's characteristics!**

* * *

><p><em>(Janine never took a position as a Guardian and she didn't send Rose to the academy!) <em>

Dimitri's POV

Rose has always been an independent girl. That's why I liked her; no, loved her. I waited in the gym as I waited for her to get to training. _Rose and her tardiness…_ I thought, chuckling as I heard the running foot-steps of Rose in the hallway. She slowed down and walked casually into the room.

"Hey, comrade," She said and she tightened her hair tie, "You ready for me to kick your ass?"

"I wouldn't be too cocky…" I said and I flashed her a serious glance.

"Oh come on…" she complained. "Why can't we just have a little fun?"

"Fun?" I countered. "The real world isn't fun and games…"

"Why not?" I stood parallel to her stance and prepared to start practice.

"The strigoi will rip you apart or make you one of them… I thought you'd learn that by now?" I tried to hit the back of her head but she barrel rolled out of the way.

"I've also learned that…" she grimaced from my strike, "That life can be fun!"

"Really? How so?" I asked. She circled behind me but I turned to find her in an open stance. Jack Pot…

"Well, you could come to my place and have a little fun and games? Maybe Monopoly?" she suggested. I kicked her stomach and she fell to the ground. She groaned and complained about me kicking her too hard but I just replied, "So…what happened to you kicking my ass today?" She scowled at me. I thought that she looked like an angry puppy.

"What did you mean by you wanting me to come to your dorm? What about Lissa?" I asked. She hesitated.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a while?" she smiled lightly.

"Liar…" I said and I turned to grab my water bottle.

"What? I'm not lying!" she said, shocked.

"Yeah you were. You didn't keep eye contact and I just know you…" I said as I flashed her a smile. She blushed.

"Well, I've been at my mom's and–"

"What?" I interrupted. "Why have you been with that demon? She abused you as a child!" Memories flooded my mind as imaged of Rose curled up in the corner, bruised, raped, and heartbroken. I remembered carrying the naked girl who lost her virginity at the age of twelve…to her abusive mother.

"Abe made me go…he said she wanted to apologize…" she said and I thought I saw a tear in her eye. This wasn't the normal Rose. She would've yelled at her mother, and told her that she hated her for abusing her. I would have done the same thing, except I already had! "I had believed him…"

"Rose there's something you're not telling me…" I said and I rushed to comfort her current state. I wanted to hold her hand, but I knew better, she'd run away and scream at me…she hated being touched by _anyone_ after being raped.

"It's just…" she started.

"What? … You can tell me, right?" I asked.

"She said that she wasn't going to let me return here and she was going to teach me to be a slut and a frickin' whore!" She began to sob. Oh her mother was so dead!

I'd see her the next morning…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is my second Vampire Academy story! So far, I know it's not much but I thought it would be interesting if Rose and her mother had different personalities. Rose being a late, nice and somewhat aggressive girl, who was frightened of being touched, and Janine acting as a rapist, aggressive and abusive mother who didn't care of what happened to her daughter!<strong>

**Please give me your thoughts on this and I will try my best to include any suggestions.**

**Thankx!**

**~Katlover101 **

**P.S. I know Rose isn't too different from her original personality but the not being touched is a big characteristic for Rose!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

I comforted Rose by soothing her with words in Russian. I made sure to stay at a safe distance so she wouldn't freak out about me touching her. She sobbed and whined, asking why her life was a piece of crap.

"Don't worry, Roza…life will get better soon…" I assured her. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and sniffled a bit.

Thanks you for being so kind to me, Dimitri…" she thanked.

"I will always be there for you. Why don't you go take a shower and rest in your dorm for a while?" I told her.

"I have class, thought…" she complained.

"I'll tell Stan that I let you stay in your dorm and that you felt sick, okay?" She nodded and I smiled. She was a good girl.

"Thanks again…" she said and she stood up and walked toward the gym door. She looked back and waved before exiting the gym.

"No, Roza…thank you…" I said as I her footsteps trail off to her dorm. I waited until I was out of hearing distance and I ran to the Guardian's lounge to fin Stan.

…

"Stan?" I asked seriously.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?" he inquired.

"I'm just letting you know that Rose is sick so she'll be out of class to day, sir…" I explained. As Stan pondered over my word, I felt like a soldier in the army reporting to the general. I might as well have put my hand on my forehead until Stan said, "At ease…"

"Alright. Also, Janine Hathaway is on the school grounds to help out with the kitchen," he said, keeping a cool face.

"What?" I yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Stan asked.

"Yeah! For Rose! That poor excuse of a mother _raped_ her own daughter!" I explained, "She's the reason why Rose won't be touched!"

"Is that so? Well lets see…" Stan said, "I can ask her to leave the grounds."

"It's a little too late for that now…" I said thinking about what would be good for Rose.

"Then what will you have me do?" he asked.

"Alright. Make sure Janine doesn't go near or touches Rose. She will not talk to Rose and the students will not talk about Janine with Rose around. This is for Rose's safety and everyone one of these things must be followed," I told him. Stan wrote down everything on a note pad and then looked up at me.

"Thank you, Dimitri. You must really care about this girl. You can go…" Stan said to me and he nodded to me in approval.

"Thank you, sir and I do care about her…with all my heart," I told him and I left the room to find Janine.

"Hey! You!" I said to Janine as she walked over the empty field. "Come here!"

"Guardian Belikov… how…nice…of you to find me…" she said as she glared at me. "What can I do for you…"

"Personally, I want you to leave Rose and the academy forever, but that won't happen…" I said.

She had both amusement and pity in her eyes. "Aww…I'm so sorry to hear that…"

"You know what you did to Rose was inexcusable…" I growled.

"Ah, Dimitri I was only having a bit of fun!" she said. That made my control snap into billions of pieces. I slapped her across the face she almost fell to the ground. By the time she regained her balance, she had a red handprint over her cheek.

"You think raping Rose was fun?" I told her, "Here's what I think is fun… I will not sleep until you are in prison for raping a twelve year-old girl. She lose her virginity to you. She has nothing left. She had Lissa, but that's not hers to own. She won't touch or be touched by anyone. That's all YOUR doing…" I said.

"She won't be touched?" she asked, instantly concerned, "What's that about?"

"YOU RAPED HER! That's what it's about…" I said.

"Why do you want me, Dimitri…" she said, impatient.

"That's Guarding Belikov to you…and I want you to stay away from Rose. If you fall out of line, you shall pay the consequences…" I said.

"Ooh! So scared…" she mocked. "What are you going to do? Spank me?" Humor flashed in her eyes.

"Oh you wish that's what I'm going to do to you…I will literally rip your heart out and feed it to the dogs!"

"You are very protective of my daughter, so I've noticed…" she said and she picked at her nails.

"You don't deserve to be her mother…" I said completely angry.

"Oh well, life goes on!" she said, ignoring my statement. "I've got to get to my room. Bye, Belikov."

"Oh…knowing you? This won't be the only time our paths cross…" I whispered to my self conscious, making it so soft that Janine couldn't hear it. Then I turned and walked to find Rose…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you loved this! I won't be updating for a while, so you'll be lucky if I update on Saturday! Love you guys!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Katlover101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I walked into Rose's room. I coughed from the stuffy, shower air. She opened up the shower door with a towel wrapped around her. I smiled but she only saw my feet.<p>

"STRANGER DANGER!" she yelled. _What the HELL? _She ran with one hand gripping the towel so I wouldn't see her naked body. She reached to grab a lamp to chuck at me but I ran up behind her and turned her around to face me. She started to scream but when she saw my worried and concerned face, she calmed down and backed off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORM?" she demanded.

"Calm down, I was just coming here to see if you were all right, and I didn't know you were just coming out of the shower calm down," I soothed her. "Here sit on the bed, and I'll get you some water."

"Make it a Diet Mountain Dew!" she yelled and I ran to open her mini-fridge. _Wow she is stocked up!_ I thought when I saw the racks of pop and frozen food. I grabbed her one and started to sit on the bed with her.

"I'd rather you didn't…" she said and I forgot about her fear. I sat in a chair in front of her. She passed the pop back and forth between her hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, very tense.

"Yeah…but what about you? You seem rigid…" she said The can sprayed open and she laughed as the sticky pop covered her face. "Can you get me a paper towel and some water?" she giggled.

"So now you want the water!" I teased.

"NO! Go get me some stuff to clean up!" I laughed as she shoved me with her foot. I surrendered and brought a small container of water and a handful of paper towels. I sat down and looked at something that caught my eye.

Bruises. All over her thigh and calves.

"Rose?" I asked seriously. Her smile faded and she began to look curious and concerned.

"What?" she asked tense and her face began to look horrified.

"Where did they come from?" I asked.

"What?" she replied, "What do you mean 'where did they come from?'? What's they?" she asked.

"THE BRUISES!" I demanded. "WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?" She brursted out in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She only shook her head and kept on crying. I sat next to her, and I felt her nervous.

"Trust me," I said, "I would never hurt you!" I pushed the towel up and she whined and whimpered. More bruises covered her body. _How many bruises did she have?_ I pushed the whole towel off her and she was almost a purple ompalompa.

"Who did this…" I asked.

She hesitated. "My mom…she raped me last week…"

I was out of my chair in less than a second.


	4. Chapter 4

"Janine!" I yelled as I stormed into the cafeteria. All the students, except for Rose who wasn't there, turned to face me, wondering what on earth would make me this angry.

"Well, hi, Dimitri!" she said with a smile. She held out a tray full of pasta. "Would you like some spaghetti?"

"I don't want anything from you!" I yelled. "But I'd like a word with you…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy at the moment. How about after my shift?" She asked with a grin that would make any man swoon, except for me.

"Perhaps, you like to reconsider and talk with me now, at least before I rip you head off your body?" I parried. The students began to whisper in the crowds and they shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…okay, Dimitri! Whatever you say!" she said rolling her eyes and she began to untie her apron. She hung it on the rack and following my heels, she walked quietly with a fake smile upon her wicked face. After we were out of sight, rumors broke out of the crowd and everyone was wondering what I'd be doing to Janine.

"What can I do for you, Dimka?" she asked. "That's your name in Russian right?"

"That is irrelevant to the conversation, and you will call me Guardian Belikov! How many times do I have to tell you that?" My voice echoed in the hallway.

"What do you want from me!" she said, "I've been told to stay away from Rose! And that's what I'm doing!"

"I want you to leave." I said plainly.

"Okay, Dimi- I mean Guardian Belikov, since when do _you_ give orders?" she asked.

"Since I was assigned to protect Rose!" I said.

"Why you? Why not someone who is more experienced, like Stan or Alberta!" she asked. Her head was cocked to her shoulder.

"I am always with her. I train her to fight people like you. I'm her mentor, and she trusts me!" I simply told her.

"Oh really? I heard you broke into her dorm while she was showering and she tried to attack you with a lamp!" She grinned and I felt the need to punch her across the face. So I did!

Smack! Blood spurted from her lips and nose as my fist contacted her head. I think I even saw a couple teeth fly out too, but I must have been my imagination since nothing hit the ground except her blood.

"GUARDIAN BELIKOV!" Stan said as he ran to assist Janine who was now just realizing what had happen.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" she asked. Even Stan was wondering since she looked up from Janine to focus on me.

"You made my life hell, and all the other people's lives you interacted in as well, including Rose, her father, and anyone else you've raped. I don't care what happens to you. If you were the last person I could use to repopulate the world, I wouldn't do it in…I just wouldn't do it. You sicken me. You should fear me, and if you think I'll fear you, you'll need more than the United States's, Prime Minister's and the Queen's security combined in order to protect you from my wrath. Now get the HELL out of here!" I yelled. Stan looked baffled but Janine just nodded and yelled back, "I'll see you there…"


	5. Important!

**Hey, I need an idea to help finish this story. I will accept anything! I will be sure to mention the name(s) of the person(s) who gives me idea. Thank you all!**

**~Katlover101**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank you Sarah (anonymous reviewer) for the idea of someone, I didn't have it Janine, try to hurt Rose while Dimitri is unaware, at least until she screams. Oops! I think I spoiled part of it! Sorry! =D**

**~Katlover101 **

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

The door locked. I was being kept in my dorm until Janine was off the grounds. I was pissed now. I jumped off my bed and looked out my window to watch the woman leave. She looked up at my window and pulled the finger. I just chucked, shaking my head at her immaturity and left from her sight. I was glad she was leaving. With her gone, Rose can be safe. But I needed to tell her that her mother had been here. I walked back to the window and looked at the closing gate. In the dark, I could barely make out her figure, a dark shadow. I stared. A flick of an image dashed but when I tried to follow whatever it was, I couldn't find anything. Nothing at all. I decided it was a figment of my imagination. I knocked on my door to let the others know that she left and I wasn't going to attack anybody. After literally yelling at them to finally let me out, they reluctantly let me loose. I almost punched the guy, but I had to force myself to be under control. I nodded and thanked him. With that note, I walked off to Rose.

…

I knocked on her door. I could hear her footsteps approach. As she opened the door with a lamp in her hands, she looked up at my face and set down the lamp.

"Thank you for not barging in this time…" she tells me, inviting me in. I nod and step through the door. She asks for me to sit, but I don't. So she goes top grab some Coca Cola's from the fridge.

"Rose, there is something I need to tell you…" I say. She looks up door.

"Hm? What's that?" she asks, and she holds onto the classic glass bottles. She bangs the end on the corner, not shattering it, but removing the cap. I laugh to myself and she hands me the fizzing over bottle. I take a sip and wipe the foam off my pants. She opens the other.

"Well, I know it might have been nice to tell you this but, your mother was on campus…" I say. And I wait for her answer. She looks up from her bottle and stares up at me.

"I know…" she says in a small voice.

"How? Who told you?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"She came to talk to me earlier. She told me you were a jerk and that you punched her in the face!" she held out her hand for a high five. I was curious.

"Aren't you afraid of me touching you?" I asked. She let her hand fall. She just sighs.

"I've grown comfortable around you, but I can't do hugging…" she says pointing a finger. I take a sip and set down the empty bottle. She looks up.

"Did she…try anything?" I ask.

"No…she actually apologized…" she confesses and she grabs my bottle to add to her recycling bin. The glass shatters as she drops them.

"Shit…" she says and she starts to clean up the scattered shatters. "Ow!" Her hand is now bleeding. I rush to her aid and I help her to the bed. I grab a wash cloth and I water it down a bit, only making it moist. Then I place it on her hand. The blood soaks the cloth.

"Damn…" she says. I stare at her.

"Since when do you cuss every two seconds?" I ask. She hesitates.

"Don't know…" I take off the cloth. I see a piece of glass in her hand.

"Don't move…you got tweezers?" I ask. She nods and points to the bathroom. I run off and I find them on her counter. I rush back and I tell her that this will hurt since it was in there deep. She nods slowly and holds out her hand. I hold it gently, and I feel her relax. I turn of a lamp so I can see. She grimaces as I pick at the glass with the metal. As I grip it and pull, I see her face tighten and tolerate the pain from the corner of my eye. I remove the glass. The blood flows faster.

"Crap…" I run to the bathroom and grab another towel. As the blood is soaked up and I put a band-aid on her cut (it wasn't in need of stitches), she sighs.

"Thanks…" she says. I tell her that I'm there for her. She smiles.

"I have to go…" I walk up from her bed and leave her room. I almost see a shadow at the hall, but I ignore it, thinking it's a student and I walk on. When I reach the end of the hallway, three floors down, a scream stops me in my tracks. I know who it was, it was Rose. In less than a second, I'm dashing up the steps to her room. I open her door and she's on the floor, naked and bruised. The window is broken. Rose seems unconscious too.

"Shit!" I yell and I carry Rose out of the wrecked room, covered in a blanket and I bring her to the clinic.


	7. Chapter 6

**Dimitri's POV**

With Rose in my arms covered with a blanket, I dash to the clinic. She was unconscious. I kept mumbling to her to stay with me and that it was going to be okay, even if she couldn't hear me at her current state. But once I reached the door of the clinic, she must have regained consciousness since a moan escaped her lips.

"Roza?" I whispered. She said nothing and kept moaning. I push the door open and all eyes turn on me holding Rose.

"Again? This is the fourth time she's been in here this week!" Dr. Olendzki said.

"Are you going to help her or not?" I ask.

"Of course! Don't be such a doorknob!" What had she just called me? A doorknob?

She told me the room that I was going to put her in and I placed her on the bed.

"So what happened?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"I was leaving the dorm building, after telling her about her mother's visit, and I heard her scream once I reached the main door. I ran _up _the stairs, _across_ the hall until I reached her room, _pried _the door open and gasped as I saw Rose on the floor, naked and the window was smashed, leaving shards all over the floor." I explain. She just nods her head while she went to work. I was asked to leave.

After a while, I was called back to the room.

"She wasn't raped, thankfully. But someone did attack her. There are bruises and finger marks on her neck."

"She already had those. Her mother had, somehow, raped her again."

"But these look fresh…a bit, in the last week at the latest."

"She went to her mother's last week."

"Oh. How'd you know about the bruises?"

"I saw one on her leg and I made her take off her robe since I knew there was more."

"Okay…"

"What if she was mad? She could have thrown her lamp out the window, shattered it, and then fell to the floor unconscious?"

"Well, there's a bump on her head."

"Something could have fallen on it, like a piece of metal."

"WOULD YOU STOP OBSERVING ME LIKE AN AUTOPSY?" Rose asks, rubbing her head.

"Rose!" I'm instantly at her side rubbing her hand. She looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Good to see you awake!" Dr. Olendzki said. Rose turned her head.

"Oh hi!" She said and smiled.

"Can I get you anything?" Dr. O asked.

"Yeah, two things. Some chicken wings? And this stranger out of here. He's really starting to creep me out."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! You heard it right! :( Sorry for the short chapter! But there wasn't much more I could do!<strong>

**~Katlover101**


	8. Name Change

**Heya! I just want everyone to know, I changed my Pen name to Bridgette-Daughter of Athena! So yeah…that's it really! Thanks for being awesome!**

**Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	9. I'm Done! Please Read this!

Hey I'm sorry but I'm ending this story. I can't figure out an ending and I have had a lot of questions about it. Again sorry, but your welcome to check out my other stories. I have many Percy Jackson stories and I also have a Hunger Games story. Also, check out my Let's Play a Love Game. It's a pretty popular story, if you haven't read it already. But yeah. Just saying, I probably won't update any story for a while. My monitor broke. I'm using one at the local library and I can't come here 24/7 so this will be the last one for a long time. Well, a couple days or a week. Sorry, technicalities. I hope you do check out my other stories. Please Review, I enjoy hearing back from my readers. It means a great deal to me and it may help to succeed in my dream of becoming an author when I grow up. Of course, these stories are all amateur and young, but what do I expect? I'm thirteen! No. Tomorrow I'm Fourteen. Yay! Yeah, tomorrow is my birthday y'all. Haha I hope you all have a great summer, I know I will! I am done with school, since I graduated yesterday (busy week, right?) and I will update more frequently (once the monitor is fixed!)

Thanks for reading this hell of a paragraph, and be safe! PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT OTHER STORIES! PLEASE! Hehe :D

~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena


	10. News

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
